The In Your Face Dance
by Cassion
Summary: This is a semi crack fic based on an icon. My best friend gave me the idea for it. Oh, this is SasuNaru yaoi goodness.


**A/N: **Whoo! I'm finally publishing another story! This one's a crack fic based (mostly) off an icon. It's SasuNaru again. And my dears don't be disappointed. There will be smutty goodness in this one too. -

**WARNING: **Do not read beyond this point if you do not want to read explicit boy on boy sexual acts. It's not my fault if you experience any of the following problems after reading this: Perversion, horniness, an uncontrollable urge to make hot guys kiss, heavy nosebleeds, or corruption. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this lovely anime.

Sasuke was shirtless and on his knees in front of Naruto, clutching the tan hips to keep them still as he swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto's arousal. He enjoyed hearing his dobe whimper his name like that, begging for more.

"Sa-su-ke! God, please!"

The Uchiha just smirked and continued teasing the boy with flicks of his tongue and light sucks.

"You're su-such a t-te-teme!"

Said teme abruptly took all of Naruto into his mouth and throat, chuckling at the same time. Naruto cried out at the tight wetness of that particular orifice twinned with the vibrations of Sasuke's laughter. Oh the dark haired boy was such an ass.

"Nnnghh, Sasuke!"

Taking his mouth from the now weeping length, Sasuke looked up at his lover with a lusty devilish gaze.

"Yes Naruto?"

"M-more! Oh God, please Sasuke!"

In a rare moment of mercy, Sasuke did as his lover asked and deep throated the blonde once again, this time not intending on stopping until his dobe came. He used every trick he knew to make Naruto scream. Reaching up to pinch his nipples with one hand while holding those hips still, was just one way. And it worked. It always worked. He couldn't help but chuckle again, which set his lover to gasping and whimpering. He was so cute when he lost control like this…

Through this all, Naruto was coming up with a plan to get Sasuke back. Or at least give them a good laugh later on. After Sasuke punished Naruto. Just the thought of Sasuke punishing him made him come that much closer to the edge. Soon..

Sasuke gently grazed his teeth along the oversensitive flesh. He knew Naruto was close. His screams were getting louder and he had started fisting the black locks.

Naruto screamed the teme's name and unexpectedly pulled out of the boy's hot mouth. Somehow, he managed to put his hands on his hips and weave his hips back and forth, his knees drawn in. The white substance was spattered onto Sasuke's chest in a 'Z' pattern. The shocked Sharingan holder just sat there on his knees, the shadow clone-wielding boy above him sliding down the wall, panting for breath and giggling. Yes, giggling.

"In your face, Teme! Well, more like on your chest..Tee Hee"

Sasuke growled as he looked down at himself. Glaring at the boy across from him and pounced. In between bites to the tan neck and ears, his words held amusement and lust. And something else that made Naruto slightly scared..

"You. Will. Be. Punished. For. That. Usuratonkachi."

Then he laughed. Not a normal person laugh. Not even a normal Sasuke amused laugh. No, this was an 'Oh-you-just-made-the-biggest-mistake-of-your-life-and-now-I'm-gonna-make-you-scream-for-mercy' laugh. Naruto groaned. Sasuke was going to make him hornier than a female cat in heat and not let him release. Again. Damnit!

**A/N:** Haha, this'll be funnier if you guys see the 'In Your Face Dance' icon that this is based off of. Oh noes! Sasuke's gonna be evil to poor Naru-chan. He might never let him release again. He'll be tied to a bed with silk scarves, horny and left high and dry. Sighness. Such as the life of the boyfriend of a semi-sexually-sadistic Uchiha… Anyway! Special thankies to meh bestestestestest friend for helping me with the idea. Oh, and the Z thing came from when me and her were laughing our asses off in my room about this story idea and we randomly said "Z for Zorro!" at the same time. We're so cool! So yep. Hope you liked it. 3

Kyuu


End file.
